The present invention relates to vehicle safety and more particularly relates to an identification system capable of vehicle collision warning and avoidance and More particularly the invention relates to collision avoidance systems for track networks including means to allow vehicle and track identification. More particularly the present invention relates to anticipatory detection and transmission of a vehicle location in a network for the purpose of avoidance of a collision between two or more vehicles in the network. Although the invention to be described herein is adaptable to a variety of vehicle networks, it will primarily be described with reference to its application to rail cars in rail networks.